2000 Daytona 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Daytona 500 @ Daytona International Speedway, February 19th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Utonium) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Race Winner * #3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) Number Of Laps * 200 Number Of Cautions * 7 Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens inside Daytona International Speedway at 6:00 AM inside Timmy's hauler with Timmy and Bubbles sleep-kissing in bed) * *Timmy's digital alarm clock rings as it struck 6:00 AM* *Timmy: GAH! *Bubbles (in unison): EEEK!!!! *Timmy: It's okay, Bubbles it's just my clock. *shuts alarm off* *Bubbles: *yawns* I had a great night with you, Timmy. That soothing hot-tub bath you made me last night really helped me calm my nerves to compete in my first NASCAR race today. *Timmy (happily): You mean OUR first NASCAR race, hon. *Bubbles: I know, sweetie. *giggles* And that shoulder-massage you gave me in that bath really relaxed me and also calmed me down and helped boost my much-needed confidence for today's race. *Timmy: Yeah, and I knew that bath and message was gonna relax a cutie-puff like you, so I just had to climb in and give you a hug and some much-needed love in that tub. *Bubbles: Oh, you and your pet names. *giggles and kisses Timmy on the lips* *Timmy: Well I guess that special hottub bath I made for you last night really have gotten you cuter. *Bubbles: *giggles, and she and Timmy kiss* * *Cosmo and Wanda magically appear* *Wanda (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): Well, this is it, lovebirds! Today is the DAYTONA 500, the Great American Race! Boy, I'm so excited to compete in my very first race! *Cosmo (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): And I can't wait to drive our cars and eat all the little cars!!!! *Wanda (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): Cosmo, you're thinking of monster trucks, bird-brain! These are stock cars were racing today and for 36 races! *Cosmo (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): 36?! I can only count to 4! *Timmy (after hearing Cosmo's stupid quotes): Wha-What the?! Guys?! Can't you see this hauler is occupied at the moment?! *Wanda: Sorry to interrupt your "Happy Hour", Sport, but Cosmo kept nagging me all last night and all this morning to visit your hauler, since we have a separate hauler for our racing team, owned by Jorgen Von Strangle! Fairy World Motorsports to be exact! *Timmy: That big magical brute owning a racing team?! *scoffs* I thought he'd never adapt to the human world after being recruited by NASCAR. *Wanda: And NASCAR President, Mike Helton managed to put Fairy World on the schedule as race 35 out of 36 races (foreshadowing the "Fairy World 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race). Quote 2 * (while eating Chunky Puffs for breakfast) * Bubbles: Please drive carefully out there today, sweetie. * Timmy: I love to hear your concern but please don't remind me on what happened on Friday night. * Bubbles: Why not? * Timmy (in a groaning way): You know why, Bubs. *scene fades into Timmy's reminisce dream with Timmy and Francis revving the engines of their prototype cars (in reference to the "NASCAR Racers" episode "The Stakes"), waiting for Vicky to let go off her scarf. * Francis: *chuckles* I have a special spot on my trophy shelf for you, Turner. * Timmy: Get a hobby actually MEANT for you, Francis! * (Then Vicky dropped her handkerchief and the two raced out) * Vicky: Beat the twerp! We're Team Rexcor! (evil laugh) *scene cuts to Francis and Timmy racing, then cuts to Francis cockpit* * Francis: *chuckles* I have a special spot on my trophy shelf for you, Turner. * (Timmy's foot is shown pushing the pedal) * Francis: You owe me BIG, Turner! I'll be collecting a lot from you! * (Francis repeatedly rams Timmy's car while Timmy exclaims every hit) * (Then Timmy hit the break) * Timmy: Go swim with your own kind! The sharks are probably missing you! * *Timmy spins Francis into a lake* * Timmy: Woo-hoo! Finish line, here I come! * Francis: Watch your back, Turner! Sh--*bleep*--'s gonna hit the fence for ya! *starts his protype car and pulls out of the lake and back onto the streets* * (scene cuts to where Remy and Imaginary Gary were walking) * Remy (grumbling underneath his breath): (grunts and puts "ROAD ENDS" sign down) Why must I of all people do the dirty work?!! * Remy: You know, you could be helping me. * Gary: Ey. Who's idea was this again? I've done my part. * Remy: (to himself) Lazy.*grunts while putting the "ROAD ENDS" sign on the wrong side of the road* *puts sign down* Turner's taking the wrong road and then he'll have taken the wrong kind of turn-or should i say turn-er for the worse! * Gary: *snobbish laugh* *suddenly hears Timmy's prototype car in the distance* Uh oh, here comes Turner, lets scatter back to the diner. *both leave the scene on foot as Timmy pulls up* * Timmy: Detour? That's unexpected. No matter! * (Timmy takes the turn actually meant to be the ended road) * (Francis drives up) * Francis: (chuckles) Turner fell for it. Hook, line and sinker! * (Scene switches back to Timmy) * Timmy: Huh. Must have lost Francis. (sees tree in front of a big drop) (exclaims in horror) * (Then Timmy screeched to hault, but his car drove horixontially and ran into the tree, hurling him into the lake.) Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 *(ESPN Speedworld Theme plays) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Welcome to NASCAR on ESPN! The wait is over, and for the first time this year, we will see the green flag fly and the 43 stock cars trade paint and show great speed! Hello everyone, I'm Bob Jenkins alongside former NASCAR Winston Cup Series Champion, Benny Parsons, and this race, BP, whoa-hoa, is the BIGGEST race of the year, and the start of a brand new season. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): You got that right, Bob. We've got some hungry new teams, hungry new drivers, and some brand new tracks on this schedule. Man, I can't wait for the green flag to drop in today's DAYTONA 500. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): And this year, NASCAR recruited the newest drivers of the NASCAR Winston Cup Series for the chance to show their skills in motorsports and for years to come. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Yeah, Bob, drivers like Timmy Turner, Eddy, McRich, Blossom Utonium, drivers some of us don't even know about, now we get to see their characteristics and watch them show their talent today, and for years and seasons to come, Bob. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): New talent is always a pleasure to see, watch, and learn, and now we are finally going to get this NASCAR Winston Cup Series season underway as we go trackside for the command! *Track P.A Announcer: Race fans, it is now time for the most famous words in all of motorsports! *crowd cheers loudly in unison* Here to give the command for today's 42nd running of the DAYTONA 500, please welcome your Grand Marshal, 7-time NASCAR Winston Cup Series Champion and record holder for most career wins (200 career wins), Mr. Richard Petty! *Richard Petty: Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! *crowd screams and cheers widly* * *engines start and rev loudly in unison to the ballistically cheering crowd* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* *Timmy: *starts his engine* Ah, finally! The first race of the season, and me and my wife's first race in NASCAR! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed: *starts his engine* Motor cars GOOD for Ed! *revvs his engine loudly* *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy (while revving his engine loudly): Time to put on a real show for these fans who've come to see us kick some bumper! *scene cuts to Buttercup's cockpit* *Buttercup: *starts her engine* "Burnin' Rubber" is my middle name! DAYTONA 500 here I come! *revvs her engine twice* *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy: *revvs his engine* Jawbreakers are calling my name! And the DAYTONA 500 trophy is my key to the gate! *revvs his engine* *scene cuts to Bloo's cockpit* *Bloo (while revving his engine): If I win this DAYTONA 500, I'll definitely make this car a racecar bed! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* *Edd (talking to himself): *revvs his engine* Don't worry, Edd. Like Jackie said, take a few deep breaths, drive cautiously on the track, and you'll definitely be in contention to win today's DAYTONA 500. *revvs his engine* *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): For the first time this year, thd 43 stock car engines roar to life on this 2.5 mile oval known as Daytona International Speedway, for today's 42nd annual of the biggest race of the year, and best known as The Great American Race, the DAYTONA 500! Green flag flies next on ESPN! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* *Lisa: *revvs her engine* Well, Colin, this is it, *sighs* the DAYTONA 500. Me and Bart are in the front rows for today's race. Let's just hope Bart doesn't do any stupid but risky moves on the track to cause the big wreck, because this is a restrictor a plate track along with Talladega Superspeedway (foreshadowing the "2000 Diehard 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race). Quote 6 *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the crowd cheering loudly): We're set to go in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Season as Brett Bodine pulls the pace car into pit road! *in unison, crowd cheers louder as the pace car pulls into the pits* Glad you're with us on ESPN as WWE Superstar, John Cena has the green flag in his hand, ready to set these 43 beasts loose.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by John Cena, crowd screams and cheers wildly in unison* and now he waves it! The green is out and 42nd DAYTONA 500 is underway! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): The season's on, Bob! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Moving down to the line, John Cena would drop the green flag and we're underway in the DAYTONA 500! On the break as they try to come up through the gearbox and head for Turn #1, 2-by-2, nobody pulling out to pass, still that way as they get down into the corner, they'll build up a head of steam, we'll probably see some passing starting over in Turn #1. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Finally, passing begins and it's up front as younger Simpson takes the lead! Bart goes to the front of the pack! His sister, Lisa falls in line in 2nd! Then they're stacked up side-by-side! Buttercup Utonium's battling for 3! She's down on the inside of Eddy McRich fighting for 3rd! Rudy Tabootie is in that trio as well! *Mike Bagley (MRN Radio): Now Buttercup Utonium has drafting help from Rudy Tabootie, McRich moves over to his left, trying to crowd Buttercup all the way down to the inside! McRich boosts Buttercup up to 3rd, now Tabootie's side-by-side with McRich for the 4th spot! *Fred Armstrong (MRN Radio): McRich picks up some drafting help, Princess Morebucks goes to his aid at the top of the banking, now McRich gets a nose out in front! He'll grab the 4th position! The battle is on, side-by-side for 5th off the 4th Turn! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Up front, the first 3, single-file, now the first 4 single-file, it'll be Bart and Lisa Simpson leading lap #1, Buttercup Utonium 3rd and Eddy McRich 4th, then a couple of Fords side by side for 5th, Rudy Tabootie down to the bottom, Princess Morebucks up top, they're still door-to-door heading for Turn #1! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Both those Fords are hoping for some drafting help, the best chance may come from the inside line, cause that's where the next Ford is lined up! Bubble Bass sits there behind Eddy McRich, but for now, nothing gives! 4 cars at a breakaway off Turn #2! *Mike Bagley (MRN Radio): That side-by-side battle for the 5th spot is allowing the front 4 to scamper away just as we say that, now Princess Morbucks edges out in front of Rudy Tabootie, she'll take 5th, now Tabootie's side-by-side with Bloo Kazoo for 6th! Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race legacy will be Allen Bestwick & Barney Hall (in the booth), Joe Moore (Turns 1 & 2), Mike Bagley (backstretch), and Fred Armstrong (Turns 3 & 4). * The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, Kyle Rickey, Alex Hayden, Adam Alexander, and Jeff Streigle. *This is the first race of the season (the season opener). Daytona International Speedway (Daytona 500) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7JdPTfs2Po Category:Browse